Cat Got Your Tongue Ciel?
by kyuubi'sfoxdaughter
Summary: I shall maybe not make this quick. Ciel is investigating the a murder scene made by an unknown person known as Lade Sin, a mass murderer, but while investigating something happens to Ciel while Sebastion was fulfilling an order. Le gasp! What happened to the young Earl? Because of this interesting even Sebastian is having trouble concentraiting. Not like that you pervs! R/R please.
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Aw Ciel why are you mad at me?**

**Ciel: You know exactly why I am mad at you I can't believe you are doing this to me!**

**Me: But you were so adorable during practice you can't just leave before the readers read the fic!**

**Ciel: I don't care I will not be degraded to such a state.**

**Sebastian: Now young master-**

**Ciel: Don't you 'young master' me you were part of this evil plot!**

**Me: *glances around nervously* it's coming…**

**Ciel: What are you rambling on about now?**

**Me: The disclaimer! Such an evil thing!**

**Undertaker: *appears out of nowhere laughing* you forgot about your economics homework too. *laughs even more***

**Me: er….**

**Ciel: Well well well this is an interesting discovery.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Butler or the characters just the plot, if I did own both I would give it to two of my friends who are major Black Butler fans and watch in amusement.**

**Me: Oh yeah I almost forgot, thank you ****_Sierrafujoshiakut, Oooooooh, and BookAddict67 _**** I didn't think I would get reviews so quickly so I'm glad you did it totally made my day.**

**_Sierrafujoshiakut:_**** I'm glad you enjoyed it and I will make another one soon.**

**Oooooooh: Thank you for the support! I will try to continue it when I get the chance :3**

**BookAddict67: Your welcome a friend of mine recommended I should publish the fanfic so I'm glad you enjoyed it and I'll try to come up with a better nickname for Harry to call Draco.**

**All of us: Enjoy!**

_Chapter 1 In which Ciel changes and Sebastion looses his touch slightly_

"Sebastian!" called Ciel from his bedroom chambers.

"Yes sir?" questioned the demon with a fake smile plastered on his face.

"Has any progress been made on the antidote to this..this… change?" stuttered the young lord refusing to look the butler in the eye.

"Unfortunately not young master but don't give up just yet I'm sure we will find some way to fix your new… condition." Sebastian replied eyeing the new form his master had gained.

*~Time skippy to a few hours ago~*

"From the gruesome form and angles it appears this man was tortured with various weapons then dragged into the alley way to be found later." Ciel explained.

The Queen was distressed because a mass murderer was on the loose by the name of Lade Sin and multiple people have been brutally murdered by this person who always left little notes scrawled in the victim's blood never in the same place. The victim this time was a male in his thirties with short brown hair, a long nose, and was dressed in his night clothes (**A/N**: all the victims found were in night clothes with only their undergarments.)

"However strangely enough there isn't a note this time." Murmured Ciel looking around the nearly empty ally way.

'It may have been done by a different person but the same traits are there like the others.' Thought Ciel searching around, then he saw it, just underneath the victim's twisted foot was a letter.

The note read:

_Rip and tear, _

_Nice and blood this man was, _

_Was a funny duddy._

_But he was not honest,_

_As some thought he was,_

_But the facts are the same,_

_He just had to go._

_His screams were beautiful,_

_You should have heard his wails,_

_I'm sure you would have agreed,_

_That he has such a nice scream._

_I can't wait until the next one,_

_You probably want to know who is next,_

_But where is the fun in that?_

_I will give you a hint,_

_since I hear the young Earl is on the case,_

_Just kidding, that would be unfair._

_-Lade Sin_

Ciel barely resisted crumpling up the filthy paper and handed it to Sebastian. This had to be dealt with immediately before more people died.

"Sebastian!" barked Ciel, "search the perimeter to see if the perpetrator left any clues that could lead to his identity."

"Yes, my lord." Responded Sebastian with a bow then took off in a flash.

It was in that few moments that everything changed. There was a crash of shattered glass, a yell, pain, then just before everything went black Ciel could have sworn he had heard Sebastian call out his name.

It wouldn't be until later he would wake up to find his new condition.

*~Flashy Back of epicness end~*

"And Lade Sin?" questioned the young lord.

"Has been quiet for some time now, no murdered victum appearances have been found as of late."

'What am I going do?' thought the young boy keeping a blank expression, "I can't go out there like this, who knows how the people will react.'

Lost in his thoughts, Ciel didn't notice Sebastian moved closer and began to rub the young masters twitching ear. No you read that right go back and reread it if you have to. The mysterious happenings earlier resulted in Ciel gaining cat ears on his head and a cat tail connected through the spin. I know adorable right. Sebastian, being the cat lover he is, was having a hard time controlling his urges around the young lord.

Ciel purred at the attention then stopped immediately and smacked away the butlers hand with a slight blush. He was horrified at the fact such a noise came from him from a petting of one of his newly acquired ears. This was going to be a torturous time depending on how long he will be stuck in this form.

"Sebastian, it's about time I had my afternoon tea, go and fetch it." Ciel ordered, refusing to face the smirking butler.

"Of course sir," replied Sebastian, smirk still in place.

**Me: DONE! Well with the first chapter anyway I hope you liked it :D**

**Ciel: I demand that you release me this instant! *struggling in the chair he is tied in***

**Me: No you were going to miss the release of this chapter *pouts***

**Undertaker: That would have been very rude too after all the hard work she has put into this.**

**Me: Thank you Undertaker that's why you're my favorite.**

**Sebastian: As amusing as this is I do believe that it is time to go.**

**Grell: *appears into the room* Oh Sebas-chan what a coincidence *gets slammed into the ground by Sebastian's heel when he tried to hug the butler***

**Me: Are you okay?**

**Grell: *lifts face from the ground* I'll be fine… *faints***

**Me: Um… thank you for reading and please review I love reading your opinions and will respond in the next chapter if you do, oh and you shall receive a virtual cookie of your choice. So long for now. Peace~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: I'm loved!**

**Ciel: What are you ranting about now?**

**Me: My email has been blowing up during school telling me people have liked, followed, or reviewed the story *bow* THANK YOU SO MUCH! But I want more reviews I love reading your opinions. ;.;**

**Ciel: *angry twitch* is that really what you were excited about?!**

**Me: Yup**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Black Butler blah blah blah characters aren't mine blah de blah de blah blah DONE!**

**Sebastian: I do believe it is time to get on with the story young miss**

**Me: Right you are Sebastian! Readers please note that there will be hints of yaoi but nothing too major… well I will do some one shots that were cut out but they won't be added to the story for the sake of another friend of mine, viva la yaoi!**

**All three of us: Enjoy!**

**Me: oh, by the way, there is one more thing, if I don't get at least five reviews I wont update the next chapter. Ain't I a stinker :P**

**_BEGIN CHAPTER 2_**

Three days. It's been three days since Ciel had gained his new form, Sebastian was completely content with this new development, the servants thought it was either cute, hilarious, or had no comment, and Ciel on the other hand…

"Damn it stupid tail stop being so stubborn- OW!"

One would think he would be use to moving his tail around by now but unfortunately for him he wasn't. He was currently trying to get ready to go out and work on the Lade Sin investigation with his ears covered by his top hat and his tail hidden under his trousers (A/N: Ignoring the snickers of the dirty minded people). It wasn't working out too well to tell you the truth.

"Are you sure you don't require my help sir?" questioned the butler, amusement was glinting in his eyes. The only reason why he wasn't cuddling Ciel like the kitten the young lord appeared to be was because unlike most people he had a little more self control, that was fading quickly.

"I'm quite sure I can handle this furry monstrosity on my o-"

CRASH.

The said monstrosity knocked over a vase.

"… Not a word Sebastian." Grumbled Ciel.

The young lord, after half an hour of struggling and ordering Sebastian to clean up everything that had been broken during that time, finally allowed the demon butler to assist him.

Once that problem was out of the way they left the manor to visit Undertaker for more information on the Lade Sin case.

"Ah, young Earl, I was expecting you to swing by at some point, would you like to try out a coffin this time I believe I can find one that isn't cat size." Giggled the silver haired man, who nearly going into hysteria at the young Earl's facial expression.

"How did you- never mind, we're here for information about the current murderer Lade Sin, can you give us any information?"

Undertaker giggled a little more, "Now Young Earl you know my price for information."

Sighing in frustration, Ciel took off his top hat revealing the pointed cat ears sitting atop his raven blue hair.

The reaction was immediate as the Undertaker laughed, clutching his sides and rolling across the floor. Even passing people outside stopped to stare at the shaking building where the maniacal laughter was coming from. Poor Sebastian was nearly shaking with the urge to fondle the young boy's cat ears.

Ciel promptly put the hat back on his head twitching in anger and glared at the Undertaker waiting for the laughter to stop.

"Alright *giggle* each of the victims have a common trait here besides the mangled body and the occasional found in night garb and the message written in the victim's blood." Giggled Undertaker, "They all had been to the same place just before they died once or more times."

"What place could these men have in common?" questioned Ciel, "They were all nobles or lords what could they possibly have in common going to besides balls an operas?"

"You're missing the big picture here, come on young Earl I know you can figure it out." Undertaker said off handedly.

"Could it be… no some of them were married but it's possible… did they all visit the Al Le Love?" Ciel murmered.

"Correct," responded Undertaker, "They all went to the place where men can sleep with concubines, whores, or desperate women in need for money, the AL Le Love."

Ciel immediately began to stride towards the door.

"Sebastian, ready the carriage we have a lead."

"Yes, my lord."

"Good luck adjusting to those new appendages young Earl the person who had done that to you was quite pleased with the results." Undertaker said off handedly.

Ciel froze in midstride, immediately turned around, stalked towards Undertaker and grabbed him roughly by the collar of his black robes.

"You know who did this?! Why didn't you tell me?!" yelled Ciel shaking the silver haired man a little.

"Now young master that is no way to treat someone even when angered." Scolded Sebastian removing Ciel's hands from the Undertaker's robes.

"Well I don't really know who exactly but a person came in here asking for some ingredients, I sell potion ingredients as well, that were involved in a potion that makes what happen to you occur however the person was cloaked and didn't speak just handed me a list of the ingredients." Replied the Undertaker, giggling madly.

"It's a start," sighed Ciel ripping his hands out of the butler's hold. "I want a list of the ingredients and the name of the potion sent to my manor, right now we have to focus on the Lade Sin case. Let's go Sebastian."

"Of course young master."

**Me: And to be continued until the next chapter!**

**Ciel: You know who did this to me don't you.**

**Me: Of COURSE I do I am the author.**

**Ciel: *Chases author* Tell me who it is!**

**Me: *runs away* No that would ruin the plot line!**

**Ciel: I don't care!**

**Sebastian: *grabs Ciel and sits him in his lap and starts playing with the kitty ears***

**Ciel: Sebastian let me go! *struggles against the demon butlers grip* **

**Me: Ha! Please Review if you want this story to continue I just need five (for now) who said what now? Bye bye peace~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me: … I know I said I wouldn't be back until I get five reviews but there were people who are following this fanfic so I decided to publish the next chapter anyway. NEXT TIME I WONT BE SO NICE!**

**Ciel: I doubt that.**

**Me: Oi, I happen to love typing this story so shut it kitty**

**Ciel: *angry twitch* how dare you call me that name!**

**Me: *sticks out tongue* you deserve it for being so rude.**

**Ciel: Aren't you older than me? You act so immature I couldn't tell**

**Me: Sebastian you're a strong guy right?**

**Sebastian: Yes,**

**Me: Hold me back**

**Sebastian: *Holds me back while I try to go after Ciel* **

**Me: You little punk wait until I get my hands on you!**

**Ciel: Is that suppose to be intimidating?**

**Me: GRRRRRRRRR! *dark aura surrounds me* **

**Disclaimer: You already know this I only own de plot.**

**Enjoy**

_CHAPTER 3_

The Al Le Love was locatied on the outskirts of London, as soon as they arrived outside the five story building with chipped paint, and crooked sign with kiss marks all over it saying the name of the place. If you listened close enough you could hear a crashing noise as if something broke and other… noises could be heard as well. A couple of nearby prostitutes stood outside in revealing dresses and eyed Sebastian as if he were a piece of meat.

"Perhaps you would prefer if I went inside while you wait out here, my lord." Sebastian said, ignoring the lecherous looks being sent his way.

"That won't be necessary." Responded Ciel walking towards the building, Sebastian close behind him.

Once inside the stench of sex and alcoholic beverages hit Ciel's nose nearly making him gag. He barely managed to push through some people and stumbled slightly to reach the front desk.

The woman at the front desk had curly blonde hair held up in a high bun, a dress that seemed to be barely hanging on, and a ton of make up on her face. She glanced at Ciel and had to take a double take to make sure she saw right.

"Hey kid, you do realize this is a place for adults right?" she questioned leaning against the table with a stern look.

"Yes I know that, my butler and I are here to investigate a string of murders and we hope you can help us with that." Ciel replied with a mightier-than-thou-despite-my-age voice.

The woman scratched the back of her head then shrugged, "Sure thing kid I'll see if I can help."

An hour of questions, fighting off perverts (done by Sebastian), and people being knocked unconscious or brutally injured (also done by Sebastian) later they had some of the answers they needed. Ciel was right about the victims all going to the same place, but they were all there to see the same woman, Lilac, who was currently "occupied" but there were a few witnesses who gave a solid alibi. However one of the girls who has a grudge against Lilac seemed to be hiding something so there is a possibility she was involved with the murders.

However there was paper work to be done so the investigation would have to be put on hold until then.

A nearby shop jingled open as a figure in black garb stepped out into an alley way. Things were going exactly as planned. Another figure approached and bowed to the other.

"Are you ready to depart sir?" the second figure questioned.

The first nodded and began to briskly walk towards the awaiting carriage around the corner.

'Ciel, you will soon be mine.'

Meanwhile in the Phantomhive Manor the young lord sneezed.

"Are you catching a cold young master?"

"No, someone must have been talking about me."

Going back to his paper work (A/N: The thing That would never be finished on time at central lol)

Which would take quite a while longer before tea. His ears twitched at the sound of running footsteps. It appeared that his hearing has grown since the incident so at first he assumed it was one of the servants doing chores. He stood up to stretch for a moment when the door suddenly burst open and Ciel found himself enveloped in a hug from behind by, judging by the scent of flowers, Ran-Mao, who refused to release him despite his attempts to get her to let go.

Lau walked in a few seconds later at a calmer pace.

"Lau," growled Ciel, "Why are the two of you here without a word of notice?"

A thought occurred to him that neither was shocked about his new additions, which wasn't really surprising. Lau did have spies everywhere.

Lau chuckled at the young Earl's tone and took a seat in one of the empty chairs, "A little bird told me of your current situation, so I decided to check on how you were fairing, also Ran-Mao has a slight obsession with felines so when she heard what had happened she was so ecstatic and wanted to rush over here right away." He then added off handedly, "And who would I be to deny such a lovely lady?"

Ran-Mao's grip seemed to tighten as she placed Ciel on her lap, in his chair, and began to stroke his ears lightly.

Now you must be wondering what Sebastian was thinking at that moment. His thoughts were, and I quote: 'Get your filthy hands off my neko, he doesn't belong to you, he's mine and mine alone!'

"Miss Ran-Mao, will you please let me go?" Ciel asked politely struggling against her grip, "I have paper work that must be finished."

"No," she responded resting her head on top of his causing his ears to slant, "my kitty mao."

(A/N: Okay if someone drew that and posted it on deviantart or wherever you post your art and lets me know I would be over the freaken moon because I would love to see that drawn out and you would get the fanfic of your choice typed up)

"I would apolagise but I must agree with what she said earlier before we arrived, your new additions make you look more adorable than threatening." Lau commented with a shrug.

Ciel twitched angrily but placed a composed business face on, "Since you are here, is there any information you can give me about Lade Sin?"

Lau considered the question for a moment before answering, "Yes, I do have something, one of my agents discovered something interesting that you happened to miss at your last crime scene."

Ciel was shocked, usually he was so thorough, and the incident must have caused this slip up.

"What was found?" he choked out nearly purring. Ran-Mao found just the right spot behind his ear so talking would be a slight problem.

"There were traced of flour on the sleeve which according to my sources leads to the Rise High bakery known for using the specific type of flour found on the sleeve." Lao smirked at how unraveled the young Earl looked and wished he could find the person who caused this to thank them for causing this near impossible scence.

"Sebastian and I shall look into that as soon as possible, thank you for your help." Ciel murmured lost in pleasure of the ear scratching.

**Me: Sorry it's late I had band practice and had to pick someone up so they could make it to said practice so I decided to get this finished up which ironically helped me figure out what to type up for my scholarship essay .**

**Sebastian: *glares at reader* **

**Me: EEP! *hides behind chair***

**Sebastian: Why did you take my Ciel away from me in that scene?**

**Me: Be-because I wanted to bring up the cuteness factor and I will make it up to you in the deleted scenes .**

**Ciel: And you issued a challenge as well that is most embarrassing!**

**Me: Yup also if you guys want you can draw it as Sebastian doing what Ran-Mao did I don't care heck you do both and I will give you two fanfics of your choice. **

**Sebastian: *approves***

**Ciel:* Tied up again to keep him from running away***

**Me: Thank you for reading please review **

**Bye bye Peace~**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Me: La la la… la la la la la la la… la la la la… la la la la la la la**

**Undertaker: *sneaks up behind author* What are you doing?**

**Me: GAH! *jumps into Undertakers arms***

**Undertaker: *laughs* **

**Me: UN-DER-TAKER!**

**Ciel: what were you doing *raises eyebrow***

**Me: *fidgets* Singing Beautiful Wish from Mermaid Melody**

**Ciel: Really… why am I not surprised**

**Me: You are really trying to annoy me aren't you *anime tick mark***

**Ciel: I don't know what you mean *sarcasm***

**Me: *tries to jump out of Undertakers arms to strangle Ciel but then gets an evil look in eye* heheheheheheheheh.**

**Ciel: *sweat drop***

**Disclaimer: I don't own Back Butler or characters… well I do own La de Sin and some of the minor characters. **

**Enjoy~**

A loud scream was echoing all over the city. Painful crunches of bones breaking and an evil bone chilling laugh could be heard and then all was silent. Then another scream was heard and a call for help was heard.

The next morning Ciel found himself faced with another dead body mangled beyond repair. Blood was splattered all over the walls and the victims innards spelled out 'nice try.' This time however it was the woman they were going to interrogate that day.

"Damn it what does this man think he's playing at." Ciel growled gripping his hat into place.

Another note was left along with the… message.

"_Oh young Earl I can tell you are struggling,_

_Wasn't my last hint not good enough?_

_Oh well, hopefully this will help,_

_She was such a beautiful tool,_

_Just like a doll,_

_But she had a string to make her talk,_

_You almost pulled that string,_

_Thankfully I cut it before you could pull it._

_Now now don't look so sad,_

_I'm sure you'll do better next time._

_I will only write this once so read it carefully,_

_543 tick tick tock 123 the door chimes at 12, you have until the 6__th__to rat me out 987 your days are numbered,432 I want to keep playing 111 but you don't go where I want._

_Hopefully that is a big enough hint. Go where you are wanted and maybe you can stop me then. _

_-Lade Sin_

The young Earl read the letter over and over. What did numbers have to do with anything? The clock tower was too obvious and that is where the idiotic inspector is headed now.

He got into the carriage and started muttering to himself before it hit him as he stared out the window.

"Could it be…" Ciel murmured then immediately ordered the carriage to be stopped, hopped out as soon as it did, and began to briskly walk in the direction of the clock shop.

"Sir?" Sebastian questioned parking the carriage and following the young Earl.

The shop jingled opened as Ciel stepped inside and glanced around the shop critically. There, the coo coo clock was set at twelve when it was 3:45. The clock was strangely shaped with jagged shaped. Sebastian walked and glanced at what the young master was doing.

The neko boy turned the clock around and spotted a folded piece of paper sticking out of the clock. Carefully he pulled out the note and began to read what it said.

_"__Hee hee hee,_

_Good job little pirate you found my clue,_

_Looks like you're not as useless as an old boot,_

_Now let's see if an old dog can learn new tricks._

_I'm going to kill again,_

_I won't tell you when or who but I can give you hints._

_This person just about breaks my heart,_

_This person left a good woman behind for another,_

_This person plans to leave London to start a new life,_

_But this scum will die before I let him escape._

_Have fun. _

_-Lade Sin_

**To be continued**

**Me: aaaaaaaand cliff hanger**

**Grell: When do I come in?**

**Me: soon**

**Grell: And will Sebas-chan and I have a scene in that deleted scenes section?**

**Me: no **

**Grell: What if the readers requested it**

**Me: Maybe**

**Grell: Will you say anything other than one word to me?!  
>Me: Possibly *turns to readers* thank you for putting up with the wait I had to work on some homework and other fanfics to write.<strong>

**Grell: Oh so your readers are more important than me?! *leaves in a huff***

**Me: *wakes up* huh wonder what his problem is.**

**Bye bye Peace~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Me: *bow* sorry for the short chapter I was really sleepy and thought it was longer**

**Grell: You promised I would be in this chapter!**

**Me: *hits Grell with frying pan* you won't be in this chapter if you don't shut up and let me type! Huff, anyway I will be updating the other fanfics soon for those who follow them it's competition week for band at Fresno State so things are really intense right now with practice and making sure we are ready to perform wish us luck please! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah no ownage except plot, Lade Sin, and some minor characters.**

**Enjoy~**

The air was crisp with evening air and the town was nearly silent. A lone figure stood in front of the Phantomhive manor with a cloak wrapped around his form. The figures face seemed to have a smirk and an evil twinkle in his eye. Soon things would fall right into place. Soon the young Earl will meet his end. For now the cat and mouse game will continue. The figure chuckled and turned to leave before the owner came home. There were people to kill for the traitorous actions they have performed, and if somebody didn't stop them who would?

A few miles away another person was having almost similar thoughts. Except it wasn't about murder, no, it was about how to distract Sebastian long enough to capture Ciel and hide him away where no one, not even that pesky butler could find the neko boy. Oh, the fun the two of them would have.

"I can hear Ciel's mews now when I yank at his tail or nibble his cat ear sharply." The figure laughed.

The Person then turned to a figure taller than him, "Bring him to me."

If you are wondering where our apparently popular neko boy was during this time he was at the wharf with Sebastian, with his ears covered in his hat, asking any sailors setting sale soon about their passengers and if anyone planned to get on last minute. It wasn't until later luck hit.

"Yeah it was strange too, the guy walked up in a fancy suit, offered a lot of money to leave towards somewhere far from here, and paid a handsome amount of gold for it too." The Captain of the St. Mariela, a man with a scruffy blonde beard and thinning hair with a broad build reported.

"Thank you for your time." Ciel responded before leaving immediately.

"It appears we have found the next victim before he was murdered, young master." Sebastian said with a smile.

"It appears so but we still have to find the man first." Ciel replied with a blank expression searching for any clues for the person the captain described.

The carriage finally came into view but something was off about it. There weren't any people around since Sebastian parked it far enough to where no one would try and steal the carriage, but there was something off.

"Sir I would recommend standing back." Sebastian ordered reaching toward the carriage door carefully.

As soon as Sebastian opened the door a figure with long red hair dressed in a skimpy revealing neko boy outfit with a collar, a chain, a loose tank top barely hanging on from the shoulders and leather short shorts with fake cat ears and a tail tried to tackle Sebastian to the ground in a 'girlish' scream. (A/N: three guesses to who that could be *sarcasm*)

The key word here being tried, before the red head could touch the demon butler, the red head soon found himself face planted on the ground and Sebastian standing off to the side.

"Aw, Sebas-chan why did you have to move!" the wanna be neko boy whined getting off the ground and ranting towards Sebastian.

"Grell," Ciel growled, "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Grell turned towards Ciel and tisked, "Isn't it obvious," at this he turned around and striked a 'sexy' pose, "I'm not allowing you to have Bassie all to yourself."

Sebastian, surprisingly enough, wasn't affected by Grell's cat like appearance, and instead tried to calm his master down.

"I did not ask for what happened to me therefore there is no need for such stupidity!" Ciel ranted finally losing his temper.

Grell huffed and turned away in a pout, "you get Sebas-chan all to yourself the least you can do is share."

The young Earl's face turned a brilliant shade of pink at what the red head was suggesting and refused to look at anyone in the eye.

"If that's all you want then please leave," Sebastian said with a stern glare, "the young master has placed to be and it doesn't help that you are delaying him."

Grell, being the self determined shinigami he was, deciding to try next time. "Fine fine have it your way but just so you know there is a person in the shadows planning something just awful, toodles."

Two things happened at once during the few seconds. Firstly the man in the shadows leapt forward and tried to escape with Ciel as the baggage but Grell was running in the same line of direction of the man but in the opposite direction. The result was a head on collision. Both men fell to the ground with a groan and clutching their foreheads.

"Ow… HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING SOMEONE COULD HAVE GOTTEN SERIOUSLY- HEY DON'T DISSAPEARE WHEN I AM TALKING TO YOU!" Grell ranted, but during his rant the man recovered, grabbed an unsuspecting Ciel, and the two disappeared without a trace leaving behind a startled demon butler and an irritated shinigami.

Then it dawned on Sebastian. That man was Claude in a form of disguise. All that was left of the young Earl was his top hat.

Ciel struggled against his captors hold as he was transported into a dark cellar. There were no windows and the only object in the room beside a set of stairs leading upstairs was a cage meant to hold a lion in one of those circus carts.

"I demand you unhand me this instant!" Ciel ordered as he tried to escape the man's grip.

The man (Claude) responded by throwing Ciel into the cage and shutting the door. Ciel gripped the bars of his cage and glared harshly.

"How dare you treat me this way!" the young Earl growled.

There was a chuckle and footsteps coming down the staircase, "Good work Claude, you may leave us now."

Claude nodded then left to take off his disguise. Aloise stepped towards the cage with a lustful glint in his eye.

"I must say Ciel, you look more submissive this way." The revealed mastermind to this kidnapping murmured with a chuckle.

Ciel glared at Aloise with absolute hatred, "You were the one who threw the potion."

Aloise smirked, "Of course, how else would I be able to get that butler of yours off guard enough to get you here?"

"So you were the one behind the Lade Sin murders?" Ciel interrogated trying to buy as much time as possible to get Sebastian here soon.

"No, unfortunately that wasn't my doing." The blonde replied with a shrug and reached into the cage grabbing Ciel by his tail and gave a forceful tug.

Ciel yelped in pain and tried to grab his tail back but Aloise just tugged again and harder making him cry out in pain.

"I plan to have so much with you," whispered the blonde releasing the tail before walking away, "Oh and by the way, don't even try calling your butler here, there are wards set up to prevent him from finding you when you call."

Ciel didn't even bother responding because he was nursing his injured tail.

**To be continued**

**Me: Heheheheheheheheheheheheh**

**Sebastian: *glaring at author* how dare you cause Ciel this pain.**

**Me: *defense mode* hey it wasn't me it was Aloise so go kill him!**

**Sebastian: You're the writer**

**Me: That doesn't mean I control all of the characters actions I just write what I see going on in my head jeeze. *turns towards readers* I apologies for the wait again hopefully this chapter makes up for it slightly since it was a cliff hanger.**

**Grell: *randomly runs in* The man eating Llamas have escaped again!**

**Me: They don't escape they just follow their prey and… please don't tell me you did what I did what I think you did…"**

**Grell: Possibly**

**Me: IDIOT! *runs off to save people from the man eating llamas***

**Bye bye Peace~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: Helloooooooooo for those of you who don't read the deleted scenes I was AWOL for a while because of a band competition that went really bad and I was really pissed and somehow ended up with writers block. Who knew huh. *nomns on cookie given by guest reviewer***

**Undertaker: You forgot to mention something. **

**Me: huh no I think that's it… wait no you're right I'm making an Undertaker cosplay for Halloween YAY! So if you guys have any tips for making the hat or know a video or website that has something leave a review and your help will be greatly appreciated. **

**Undertaker: You forgot something else.**

**Me:…. No nope not doing it not happening!**

**Lau: *holds undertaker chibi doll with a gun pointed at it***

**Me: 0.0**

**Disclaimer: IDONTOWNBLACKBUTLERORTHECHARACTERSJUSTTHEPLOTANDOC'STHEREISAIDIT!**

***Given back doll***

**Enjoy~**

"I hate it when people interrupt my game. I can't allow that to happen, where would the fun be? Well I will just have to do something about that wont I, it's possible that I can use that one thing… but I was planning to save that for the other butler. Ah well, I can always get another one." A voice murmured from outside the manor keeping our poor neko boy captive.

The cloaked figure rushed forward using the shadows a cover from the moonlight. The dash was interrupted by another appearing in the way.

"A rat upon the premises shall not be allowed to scurry for long." Claude said with a tone clearly stating death with happen if you don't leave.

"Oh so you are rushing to your demise?" the cloaked figure asked, "Not very smart for a demon such as yourself."

"I say the same to you who believes this land is free reign."

The cloaked figure laughed then rushed forward only to disappear.

Claude froze, his target could never escape his line of sight let alone have an unreadable aura.

"Too slow." A voice giggled before a pain erupted from his chest. Looking down he noticed there was a dagger sticking out of his chest. No big deal. He could just pull it out. But he couldn't move. All of Claude's joints froze in place as he fell to the ground.

"So sorry to do this to you." The voice snickered, "but your young bastard of a master gave me no choice."

"Ciel, oh dear Ciel." Murmured Aloise, he sat in his favorite arm chair in front of a roaring fire while Ciel was chained down to the floor at the blonde's feet. Just when Ciel thinks it can't get much worse in the cage with barely any food he is brought out here. To make matters worse he was put into a dress. Not the same one from before even though he was forced into a corset ( How the hell females survive those things is beyond him), the dress was a velvet red and was cut to barely reach beyond his thighs, and he was put in woman's lower undergarments.

"I swear Aloise as soon as I'm freed I will kill you very slowly for this!"

"Now hold on kitten if you struggle too much you will end up showing some more of what is underneath that dress, not that I'm complaining." Aloise chuckled as Ciel's tail swished angrily and his ears were flat against his head. The glare didn't even make him falter.

A loud laughter was heard. But it wasn't the crazy laughter of Undertaker, no this one was more sinister promising a truly painful experience. Aloise stood from his chair and glanced around angrily, how dare someone interrupt his moment with 'his' neko.

"Who dares interrupt my Ciel time?" he growled looking everywhere except up.

Aloise soon found himself held against another body with a small knife held against his throat. "I dare," whispered the cloaked figure.

"Claude!" yelled Aloise searching for his butler. But no one was there to save him. The other servants were too far away to hear his cries.

"Scream all you want, I just love the sound," the cloaked figure liked the scared blonde's cheek, "It gets me more excited."

Ciel jerked against his chains to help Aloise, even though he didn't really want to, he recognized the craziness to be none other than Lade Sin in the flesh. "Leave him be!"

The cloaked figure looked over at Ciel and laughed even louder, "My my young Earl such a state you are in," he took out a camera and snapped a photo with one hand, "this will go well with my scrap book." The cloaked figure giggled putting the camera away then turned towards Aloise.

"What have you done to Claude?!"

"Nothing much just immobilized him for the time being, but that isn't what you should be asking, you interrupted my game so you must be punished."

Sebastian approached the manor and sniffed slightly. The smell of blood was in the air; thankfully it wasn't the young masters. Grell was panting right behind him barely catching up.

"Huff, why is it that, ah, you can run so fast, gasp, without running short of breath?"

"I am just simply one hell of a butler." (A/N: I actually plan to get a beanie that says that)

"Oh who is that over there?" Grell suddenly exclaimed running over to the fallen Claude.

"Keep an eye on him I have to rescue the young master."

"No problem!" Squealed Grell turning Claude over so that he was facing face up, "hello there handsom! 3"

If you listened closely you could hear Claude's inner most thoughts saying something along the lines 'no don't leave me with him!'

Sebastian entered the room where his young master was being held. There was a very bloodied and injured Aloise lying on the floor with cuts basically everywhere and messy bandages stopping him from bleeding out to death.

"What took you so long?" Ciel demanded from his position on the floor.

Sebastian gave a fake smile and apologized.

After a few events that took place that you will read in the deleted scenes section, Sebastian was carrying a properly dressed Ciel bridal style where a very happy Grell and a disturbed Claude were waiting for them.

Once the dagger was removed Claude rushed to the manor to tend to his master after a small word of thanks.

"Sebastian," Ciel said as they began to travel home leaving Grell behind.

"Yes young Master?"

"Lade Sin isn't a female, he is most definitely a male."

"There are many men in London young master,"

"I know that, now hurry up, I am tired and in need of rest."

"Yes, my lord."

**To be continued**

**Me: I hope that was long enough**

**Sebastian: I believe it was very well done.**

**Me: You're only saying that because you want me to write a lime or lemon scene in the deleted scenes.**

**Sebastian: Was it that obvious?**

**Undertaker: *giggles* very much so.**

**Me: I shall try and be a little more consistent with updates but since I have band I don't know how well I can but I will try. FIGHTING!**

**Bye bye! Peace~**


End file.
